Scared and Broken
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: Traumatized after having his mind messed with and been tortured both physically and mentally, Jack is in need of comfort One shot Please review


Jack was curled up shaking, he had just been freed from the Master, his mind felt like it had been invaded, He didn't think he could cope , he'd been crying since the Doctor had dropped him off at Torchwood Base, he wanted The Doctor still really, but he knew Ianto and the others were worried, He was not wanting them to see him cry, scared and lost, he felt like the Master had tortured him much longer than a few days.

He'd been so guilty that he had even thrown up all over the floor of the TARDIS, it seemed the Master hadn't even cared that the immortal was ill during the time he was captured. He wanted the Doctor to make him better, But really Ianto and the others had rather that Jack was back with them.

"Jack.?" Ianto said quietly hovered at the Captain's door, Jack had been hiding from all the others really. Jack couldn't bare to face anybody, he couldn't bare for them to see their leader so helpless seeming. He sighed and told Ianto to come in.

Jack hated feeling so helpless and weak. It wasn't normal for him. The Master had murdered him too many times in the last few days for him to handle. He wanted the man dead, but he knew that the Doctor would forbid such things. The Time Lord wasn't a man of violence, at least he wasn't in most situations.

But he wasn't sure if the Doctor had ever had his mind played with. The Master had been trying to turn Jack against the Doctor, It had almost worked. But Jack was still quite broken. He needed far much more help to make things better again.  
Comfort from his friends was one of them. Jack was looking at Ianto, he realized Ianto had put a hand gently on his back.

"If your traumatized its ok, The Doctor did say the Master tortured you physically and mentally quite badly." Ianto said.  
It was new for Jack to even seem so scared that he couldn't stop crying. He wasn't sure he could even sleep without Nightmares.

"I'm sorry… I won't be any use to anybody for awhile… I feel like I need the Doctor just now." Jack whispered.  
He didn't think he had the energy for missions. He loved Ianto but he just wasn't well enough to be with Torchwood in his mind.

Ianto looked at his lover with a pained look in his eyes. "How about we get you away from the hub and to my place?" He knew that might do the man better, anything to make Jack more comfortable, Jack looked at Ianto "Maybe..," He leaned over the side and was sick, He felt Ianto rub his back. It was so degrading to throw up and not make the bathroom or bucket. He had already disgraced himself far too many times.  
He felt more sick at the thought the Master had almost turned him against a good friend. He never thought he would turn against the man who had helped get his life on a better track. He knew he was too weak to be moved really. Ianto helped him get cleaned up and then lay on the bed and held him close , he was rubbing Jack's back and trying to calm him down.

"He… almost turned me against him, and could have against you as well." The immortal was shivering and exhausted, He sniffed and tried to calm down. " He didn't really hurt me so much the first time on the Valiant, I had more hope things would be ok, But this time he really dug deep and got to me."  
Jack shuddered remembering the Master invading his mind deeper and deeper. He wanted to rest, but he was too scared to.  
It was like he expected to get zapped with the Master's laser screwdriver again, The Master had done that any time he tried to fall asleep.

"I'm sure the Doctor won't let that happen again, neither will I, You are safe now." He pulled the blankets over Jack, in attempt to coax him to sleep.

Jack knew sleep would make him feel better physically better. The mental trauma would take longer, his mind didn't feel free anymore, he was scared he couldn't think for himself anymore. He was too miserable to even focus on much. He felt Ianto kiss his forehead.

"Are you going to join me in bed to sleep?" Jack gave a small flirty smirk causing Ianto to blush, Jack chuckled and like causing those reactions. Even If he was miserable ,it was hard to pass up such remarks, he couldn't help himself.

"Are you sure that is wise sir, give your current state of health.? You need rest." Ianto clearly didn't want to prevent Jack from getting sleep.

Jack grabbed Iantos sleeve, more fearful and serious this time "Please Ianto… I don't think I can sleep."  
He wanted to bury close to somebody he felt safe with. He watched as Ianto nodded and tried to comfort Jack until he was sleep.  
Within a few hours Jack fell asleep and had his arms tightly around Ianto. He was very tired and was breathing deeply, But with help from Ianto, he would be on the road to recovery.

**Author note; Was bored so came up with this :D**


End file.
